bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamza Hatoum
is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Granted immunity by Andrew Miller in Week 1, he campaigned for Rozina Yaqub to stay because he saw her as loyal and non-threatening, but ultimately voted for her to leave as he saw that he wouldn't have the numbers for her to stay. In Week 2 he asked his ally, Ryan Ballantine, to nominate him alongside his friend Andrew so that he wouldn't be backdoored, even though he lost the POV anyway, Andrew was voted out by a unanimous decision. Hamza then won HOH and nominated Olivia Riemer and Jesse Larson, with Jesse being a pawn, however his target switched to Jesse over the week and he blindsided him by not using the Veto on him like he had promised and Jesse was then voted out. Hamza was kept safe when his close friend and ally, Erica Hill, won HOH in Week 4, but when a Double Eviction was announced he was backdoored by Olivia in a 8-1 vote only gaining Erica's vote to stay. He placed 12th. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Hamza Hatoum Age: 27 Hometown: Thunder Bay, ON Occupation: Soccer coach Relationship status: Engaged Describe yourself in three words: Confident, athletic, and humble. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I would be strict but probably more outgoing and fun. I would be strict because you need to set rules, you can’t let people break the rules. But at the same time, you want it to be a fun and enjoyable experience. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? I don’t have one, I’m just going to go in and wing it. I’ve decided recently that I’m not going to watch Big Brother. I haven’t really thought of a plan, but I’m going to do whatever it takes to win. I’m very competitive and sometimes it’s too much. I let the competitive side of me take over and I get frustrated. I will for sure not be throwing any competitions – I hate losing. What are you known for? I’m known as a pretty confident guy. I have a big heart, and I am very competitive. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? Not seeing friends and family, that’s definitely the hardest part. I’m already missing my friends, my family, and my fiancée….and watching soccer because I’m a huge soccer nut – I love Real Madrid. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? Ika is my favourite. She just says it how it is and I like people like that. If we were both in the house we would be friends. I generally surround myself with people like that. I like people who are confident and aren’t going to take BS from people. What do people from Thunder Bay have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? It’s super cold there. If you could live in polar bear weather I’m pretty sure you could do anything. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *Hamza's fiancee, Carolyn, gave birth to their first daughter, Zara Hatoum, on Christmas Eve 2018.https://twitter.com/HamzaBBCAN6/status/1077424921637203968 *Hamza appeared on Big Brother Canada 7 in partnership with the show's Wendy’s® sponsorship, delivering the food to the Head of Household in Week 3. Trivia *Hamza competed on season 11 of Audrey Middleton's game Sequester alongside Judd Daugherty and Ramses Soto. **He returned for the second real-life edition alongside Judd, Sindy Nguyen and fellow season 6 houseguest Jesse Larson. ***He originally lost the first battle match to Jesse and placed 19th. However, he won the battle back and returned to the game. He then lost the tenth battle match and placed 7th. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:12th Place